


Caliginous

by dogwithablog_png



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogwithablog_png/pseuds/dogwithablog_png
Summary: “Thomas blinks slowly, once, twice, three times. He knows in his small tank engine mind that Percy is right. They could never be together, no matter how strong their feelings connected them. The blue engine looks away in shame. How could he have rushed so quickly into this and plagued Percy with such feelings of guilt? Tears sting his eyes.”





	Caliginous

“Ah, Thomas, we can’t do...” Percy’s eyes flicker from side to side, a frantic attempt to convey the feelings he’s gone through over and over again in his mind. “... this...” comes out feebly, a pathetic figure compared to the eloquence Percy had been searching for. This isn’t how he wanted to say it.

The solemn gaze pointing everywhere besides his face makes Thomas’s heart sink.  
“Why Percy, is it because we’re both men?” Thomas whispers, a hint of sadness tinging his voice and piercing the green train with guilt. 

“N-no, Thomas... it’s because...” A tear drips down the green train’s face. How many more had he shed before, thinking of this scenario? He must be nearly out by now. “We’re both... trains.” 

Thomas blinks slowly, once, twice, three times. He knows in his small tank engine mind that Percy is right. They could never be together, no matter how strong their feelings connected them. The blue engine looks away in shame. How could he have rushed so quickly into this and plagued Percy with such feelings of guilt? Tears sting his eyes.

They would never be able to be on the same track as each other. They could chug along next to each other, but never could they be on the same track, side by side. Never could they hold each other, like the humans Thomas watched with secret envy could. Because they were trains. And trains don’t have arms. 

Thomas’s face is unreadable.   
“I’m... sorry, Thomas...”   
What was the green engine apologizing for? He had done nothing wrong, Thomas thought. Tears threatened to overflow his eyes and Thomas knew it was time for him to leave. 

As Thomas continues down the track, he feels lonely, more so than ever before. He was foolish. After all, how could he ever love whilst doomed to this train engine form?

**Author's Note:**

> Pleased to meet you. I’m dogwithablog and I crave the sweet release of death.


End file.
